


Don’t Panic

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno küsst Cloud und der bekommt Panik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Panic

**Titel:** Don’t Panic  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Cloud, Reno  
 **LJ 120_Minuten Challenge:** #1 Bruchlandung  
 **LJ Fanfic100_de Prompt:** 038\. Berührung/fühlen  
 **Warnungen:** com, ungebetat  
 **Word Count:** 472  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno küsst Cloud und der bekommt Panik.

 **Kommentar:** Nicht viel: Ich hatte ne Idee und hab versucht sie umzusetzen. Ich bin nicht zufrieden, aber das bin ich ja nie…

 

 **Don’t Panic**

„Hey Cloud…“, sagte Reno und tippte dem Blonden gleichzeitig auf die Schulter. Irritiert drehte er sich um und war noch überraschter, als der Turk ihn plötzlich am Nacken packte, zu sich zog und küsste.  
Cloud riss seine Augen weit auf und war - ohne Übertreibung - vollkommen überfordert.  
Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gefiel oder er es nicht wollte, es war nur nicht seine Art. Zwar freute er sich, dass Reno den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, den er vermutlich nie gewagt hätte – das jedoch auch nur, weil er sich durch sein ständiges Überdenken einfach nicht sicher war.  
Und das war auch Clouds Problem: Er dachte zu viel und tat zu wenig – normalerweise.  
Ausgerechnet heute machte er eine Ausnahme und dachte gar nicht, handelte nur nach dem Reflex, den er sich durch jahrelange Laboraufenthalte – bei denen er das Testobjekt gewesen war – angeeignet hatte.  
Der Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und wurde von Clouds Faust genauso plötzlich beendet, wie er begonnen hatte.  
Von einem akustischen „Uu~rgh“ begleitet, flog Reno durch den halben Raum und landete dann, nachdem er auf unsanfte weise Bekanntschaft mit dem Handtücherschrank gemacht hatte, mit dem Hinterteil in der relativ weichen Gipswand.

Schockiert starrte Cloud auf sein Machwerk und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, beziehungsweise versuchte er wieder mit dem Denken anzufangen, während er sich langsam dem Trümmerhaufen des Schranks näherte.  
„Oh Mann…“, hörte man unter den Holzteilen, die sich langsam bewegten und unter denen Reno wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Sag mal, was sollte das denn?!“  
Cloud ahnte, dass Reno seine Handlung vollkommen falsch auffasste und versuchte es mit einer Erklärung. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst…“  
„Ach nein?“  
„Nein… also, ich meine ja… also… Das war nur so plötzlich und…“ Der Blonde überlegte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach: „Und da geriet ich in Panik…“  
„In Panik? Und deswegen greifst du mich an und schleuderst mich gegen den Schrank?“  
„Ähm… anscheinend schon…“  
„…“  
„Es war eine… Panikattacke.“  
„Aha…“ Reno stand gequält auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Mit leicht enttäuschtem Ton meinte er weiter: „Ist das jedes Mal so, wenn dich irgendjemand küsst?“  
„Ähm, eigentlich nicht… Willst du es noch mal probieren?“ Ein Grinsen huschte über Clouds Gesicht, ebenso wie über das von Reno, der gerade den Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzen wollte, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen wurde.  
„Was ist hier los?!“, polterte Tifa in die Küche und blickte wütend auf Cloud, der mitten im Raum stand und Reno, der am anderen Ende beinahe über die Schrankteile stolperte.  
Schnell reimte sie sich – in etwa – zusammen, was geschehen war, ging mit großen Schritten auf Cloud zu und sagte drohend: „Du hast den Schrank meiner Mutter zertrümmert!“ Reno ignorierte sie hierbei.  
„Das war…“ Bevor Cloud die Situation erklären konnte, hob Tifa ihren Arm und holte aus – der Schrank lag jetzt ja sowieso in Trümmern…


End file.
